gestionreseaufandomcom-20200214-history
2018-01-17 / 420-R21-MA / Protocoles Internet
Plan de cours # Introduction aux protocoles Internet ## Comparaison de deux principaux modèles de références ## Les principaux protocoles de la famille TCP/IP # La structure des communications sur un réseau ## Encapsulation ## Entêtes ## Utilisation de Wireshark # Couche 2 ## SLIP ## PPP ## Ethernet, CSMA/CD, PPPoE ## 802.11 (WLAN) ## Les différentes normes ## Particularités des réseaux sans fil # Protocoles ARP et RARP (couches 2 et 3) ## Résolution d'adresses ## Tables ARP # Couche 3 ## IPv4 ### Description du protocole ### Schémas d'adressage ### Réseaux publics et privés ### Sous-réseaux ### Filtres IP ### ICMP ### NAT ## IPv6 ### Description du protocole ### Structure des adresses IPv6 ### Réseaux publics et privés # Couche 4 - TCP et UDP ## Description ## Cas d'usage # Couche 7 ## Communication entre hôtes ### Telnet ### FTP ## Attribution d'adresses IP ### BOOTP ### DHCP ## Résolution de noms ### DNS ## Diagnostics ### SNMP (v1, v2 et v3) # Protocoles de «tunnelling» et chiffrement ## SSL/TLS ## IPSec ## L2TP Introduction aux protocoles Internet NetBIOS https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/NetBIOS Wikipédia = une architecture réseau codéveloppée par IBM et Sytek (en) au début des années 1980, aujourd'hui utilisé principalement par Microsoft ; ce n'est pas un protocole réseau, mais un système de nommage et une interface logicielle qui permet d’établir des sessions entre différents ordinateurs d’un réseau NetBIOS n'est pas un protocole, mais il fait partie d'un protocole NetBT (NetBIOS sur TCP/IP). WINS https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Windows_Internet_Naming_Service Wikipédia = (Windows Internet Name Service) est un serveur de noms et services pour les ordinateurs utilisant NetBIOS. En pratique, WINS est aux noms NetBIOS, ce que le DNS est au FQDN ― un dépôt central d'informations (base de données), auquel un client voulant contacter un ordinateur sur le réseau peut envoyer des requêtes pour trouver l'adresse IP à joindre. DNS Fully qualified domain name (FQDN) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fully_qualified_domain_name Wikipédia = le nom de domaine complet d'un ordinateur ou d'un hôte particulier sur Internet, qui révèle la position absolue d'un nœud dans l'arborescence DNS ; il se compose de deux parties: le nom d'hôte et le nom de domaine ; selon RFC 1035 « Domain names that end in a dot are called absolute, and are taken as complete. Domain names which do not end in a dot are called relative ». La norme prévoit qu'un élément d'un nom de domaine (appelé label) ne peut dépasser 63 caractères, un FQDN ne pouvant dépasser 253 caractères. DNS (Domain Name System) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domain_Name_Systemhttps://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domain_Name_System Wikipédia = un service permettant de traduire un nom de domaine en informations de plusieurs types qui y sont associées, notamment en adresses IP de la machine portant ce nom. Zone DNS https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNS_zone Wikipédia = Eng any distinct, contiguous portion of the domain name space in the Domain Name System (DNS) for which administrative responsibility has been delegated to a single manager. DNS is comprised logically of domains but physically of zones. : НЛО прилетіло і опублікувало це тут. <― Хаха! Types de zones DNS * Primary (master) ** read/write copy of the zone's data ** only one primary zone (outside AD) ** stored in a text file * Secondary (slave) ** read-only copy of the zone's data ** can be a copy of primary, secondary or AD zone * Active Directory integrated ** stored on a domain controller ** all domain controllers have read/write copy of the zone! ** not in text file (harder to resore in case of an accident) * Stub (new) ** only stores records for authority servers ― redirects requests! An authority zone ― has a full copy of all the records for that zone (can be read-only copy). DNS GlobalNames vs WINS DNS zone GlobalNames * n'a pas de mises à jour * implémente IPv6 WINS * il y a des mises à jour * n'a pas de IPv6 Si un hôte émet un requête pour trouver un domaine... DNS cherche dans les enregistrements de ressources (type SRV) le service LDAP. Réponse de DNS : client, port du service, adresse IP, etc. Protocoles de communication Un protocole (en sens général) = définit un ensemble de conventions et de procédures à respecter dans un cadre donné. Deux ordinateurs qui échangent de l'information doivent eux aussi suivre un protocole ; tous les types de communication possibles entre deux hôtes sur un réseau informatique doivent être régis par des protocoles. Un protocole de communication https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protocole_de_communication Wikipédia = une spécification de plusieurs règles pour un type de communication particulier. Internet https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet Wikipédia ― le réseau informatique mondial accessible au public ; c'est un réseau de réseaux, à commutation de paquets, sans centre névralgique, composé de millions de réseaux aussi bien publics que privés, universitaires, commerciaux et gouvernementaux, eux-mêmes regroupés en réseaux autonomes (il y en avait 47 000 en 2014) ; l'information est transmise par Internet grâce à un ensemble standardisé de protocoles de transfert de données, qui permet l'élaboration d'applications et de services variés comme le courrier électronique, la messagerie instantanée, le pair-à-pair et le World Wide Web. ARPANET (1969) = le premier projet qui met en œuvre les travaux pour constituer un réseau qui découpe les communications en paquets (internet). Normes et standards ICANN = Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Corporation_for_Assigned_Names_and_Numbers Wikipédia, organisme qui gère la gouvernance du DNS et des adresses IP publiques ; les membres sont nommés par diverses organisations commerciales et académiques. IANA = Internet Assigned Numbers Authority https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Assigned_Numbers_Authority Wikipédia, division de ICANN qui s'occupe de l'attribution de blocs d'adresses IP publiques, de la gestion des serveurs racine DNS et des domaines supérieurs, et aussi des noms et des nombres associés aux protocoles utilisés sur Internet. Les blocs d'adresses publiques sont attribués à des organismes régionaux (ARIN, APNIC, AFRNIC, LACNIC et RIPENIC) qui les attribuent à leur tour aux fournisseurs d'accès. IETF = Internet Engineering Task Force https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Engineering_Task_Force Wikipédia, organisme qui gère le développement et la promotion de nouveaux protocoles sur inetnet, notamment par le biais de la publication des RFC (Request for Comments). RFC = Request for Comments https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Request_for_comments Wikipédia ; chaque RFC porte un numéro et a un statut: * Internet Draft ― état initial ; pas de conditions. * Proposed Standard ― Internet Draft pour lequel il n'y a plus de modifications. * Draft Standard ― Proposed Standard ayant été implémenté deux fois. * Internet Standard ― Draft Standard implémenté pratiquement partout et qui ne subit plus de modifications. Modèles OSI et TCP/IP Le modèle OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le_OSI Wikipédia = un standard de communication, en réseau, de tous les systèmes informatiques. C'est un modèle de communications entre ordinateurs proposé par l'ISO (Organisation Internationale de Normalisation) qui décrit les fonctionnalités nécessaires à la communication et l'organisation de ces fonctions. Rôles des couches de modèle OSI : Le modèle TCP/IP https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suite_des_protocoles_Internet Wikipédia. Encapsulation Service Data Unit (SDU) = les données qui doivent être transmises. Protocol Data Unit (PDU) = le SDU plus l'entête spécifique au protocole du couche. Données Message | HTTP [ Entête TCP | Données ] Paquet | TCP [ Entête IP | Entête TCP | Données ] Datagramme | IP Entête Ethernet | Entête IP | Entête TCP | Données | Pied ] Trame | Ethernet Exercice sur protocoles FTP UDP ICMP ARP La structure des communications sur un réseau Encapsulation Entêtes Utilisation de Wireshark Wireshark = une application pour analyser le contenu des trames sur un réseau ; elle est capable à reconnaître un très grand nombre de protocoles et à les présenter de manière structurée à l'utilisateur. Wireshark permet : * observer le contenu de certains paquets spécifiques * observer les conversations entre deux hôtes sur le réseau * visualiser l'ensemble des messages pour un protocole spécifique * dresser des statistiques sur l'utilisation d'un réseau Exercice Wireshark # Quelle est l'adresse du réseau local ? #* Réponse : 10.30.245.0 (masque du réseau 255.255.255.0) # Qulles sont les adresses IP et MAC de l'hôte sur lequel Wireshark roule ? #* Réponse : MAC 08:00:27:c9:b0:b2, IP 10.30.245.48 (nom d'hôte CadmusCo) # Combien y a-t-il de paquets à destination de 206.167.78.22 ? #* Réponse : 198 paquets. # Dans tout le fichier, quelle quantité de données est reçue par l'hôte local ? #* Réponse : #** couche 2 et plus haut : 1'011'409 octets ; #** couche 3 et plus haut : 1'011'769 octets. # Quels hôtes envoient des messages à l'adresse de diffusion du réseau local ? #* Réponse : #** IntelCor_la:ab:60 (IP 10.30.245.79, MAC 74:e5:0b:1a:ab:60) #** IntelCor_6a:a8:97 (IP 10.30.245.60, MAC b8:03:05:6a:a8:97) #** CadmusCo_c9:b0:b2 (IP 10.30.245, MAC 08:00:27:c9:b0:b2) # Quelle est l'adresse du serveur DHCP utilisé ? #* Réponse : IP 10.80.4.40 # À quelle heure l'hôte local a-t-il renouvelé son bail DHCP ? #* Réponse : "Mar 27, 2013 12:02:16.771941000''' EDT'" # Quels sites web ont été consultés (par l'hôte local) ? #* Réponse : admtl.com, canadiantire.com # En données brutes, quel protocole des couches OSI 5, 6 et 7 est le plus utilisé ? #* Réponse : HTTP # Combien de temps dure la connexion TCP qui commence au paquet 306 (en supposant qu'elle commence au paquet ACK et se termine au paquet FIN, ACK) ? #* Réponse : a peu près 9,8 secondes. # Quel est l'adresse IP du serveur DNS interrogé par 10.30.245.48 ? #* Réponse : 10.80.4.40 # Combien de requêtes DNS directes (type « A ») émet l'hôte 10.30.245.48 ? #* Réponse : 20 # Dans l'échange TLS qui commence au paquet 636, quel chiffre (cipher) est utilisé (lors d'un échange SSL/TLS, le client propose une suite de chiffres lors du « Client Hello » et le serveur en sélectionne un lors du « Server Hello ») ? #* Réponse :TLS_ECDHE_ECDSA_WITH_AES_128_CBC_SHA (0xc009) Couche 2 : SLIP, PPP, Ehternet SLIP SLIP (Serial Line Internet Protocol) Wikipédia = SLIP a été développé pour encapsuler les datagrammes IP entre deux hôtes reliés par une connexion sérielle. [ Entête | Données | Pied ] L'entête et le pied sont constitués du caractère hexadécimal C0 (1 octet). PPP PPP (Point to Point Protocol) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Point-to-Point_Protocol Wikipédia = une suite de protocoles... Améliorations à SLIP * Détection et correction des erreurs de transmission * Authentification (de machines) * Compression Protocoles PAP ou CHAP ― pour authentification de machines entre eux. Encapsulation PPP '''NCP' (Network Control Protocols) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_Control_Protocol Wikipédia = donne le format d'encapsulation. Dans le cas des réseaux IP, le protocole de contrôle est IPCP, qui permet de définir l'adresse IP de l'initiateur, des options comme la compression des entêtes IP, etc. Contrôle du lien LCP (Link Control Protocol) Wikipéaid = ... Phases de l'établissement de la connexion PPP # Configuration LCP (couche 2) #* LCP Configure-Request ―> #* <― LCP Configure-Ack # Authentification #* <―> # Configuration NCP (couche 3) #* IPCP Configure-Request (sur IP) ―> #* <― IPCP Configure-Ack # Échange de données #* <―> # Fermeture de la connexion (couche 3) #* IPCP Terminate-Request ―> #* <― IPCP Terminate-Ack # Fermeture de la connexion (couche 2) #* LCP Terminate-Request ―> #* <― LCP Terminate-Ack Tunelling Wikipédia ― on utilise ça pour abstraire les routeurs. Trame PPP Ethernet Ethernet https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethernet Wikipédia = un protocole de réseau local (couches 1 et 2) à commutation de paquets (une norme internationale : ISO/IEC 8802-3).'' Paquet Ethernet (couche 1) Trame Ethernet (couche 2) Gestion de collisions ... PPPoE PPPoE https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/PPPoE Wikipédia = une manière d'utiliser les mécanismes d'authentification, de correction d'erreurs et de compression de PPP en l'encapsulant dans une connexion Ethernet. L'entête PPPoE PPPoE ― deux étapes, plusieurs pas # PPPoE Discovery (plusieurs pas) #* Hôte ―> RAS : '''PADI' (PPPoE Active Discovery Initiation packet) #** l'hôte envoie un paquet PADI en diffusion (broadcast, MAC = FF:FF:FF:FF:FF:FF:FF) ; #** ID session = 0x0000 ; #** pppoe.code 0x09 ; #* RAS ―> hôte : PADO (PPPoE Active Discovery Offer) #** chaque RAS qui reçoit le paquet PADI et... #** ...envoie en paquet PADO en monodiffusion (MAC = adresse d'hôte) #** ID session = 0x0000 ; #** pppoe.code 0x07 ; #* hôte ―> RAS : PADR (PPPoE Active Discovery Request) #** l'hôte reçoit plusieurs PADO des RAS, en choisit un et... #** ...y reponde avec un paquet PADR en monodiffusion (MAC = adresse d'hôte) ; #** ID session = 0x0000 ; #** pppoe.code 0x019 #* RAS ―> hôte : PADS (PPPoE Active Discovery Session-confirmation) #** le RAS reçoit le paquet PADR et... #** ...génère un ID de session unique ; #** ...répond avec un paquet PADS en monodiffusion (MAC = adresse d'hôte) ; #** ID session = 0xNNNN ; #** TAG indique le type de service choisi par le RAS ; #** pppoe.code 0x065 #* PADT (PPPoE Active Discovery Terminate) #** peut être envoyé par l'hôte ou par le RAS également ; #** la session doit être déjà établie pour qu'on puisse la terminer ; #** pppoe.code 0xA7 # PPP Session #* Une fois la session PPPoE établie, les données PPP sont envoyeés : #** le charge utile (payload) de PPPoE est la trame PPP ; #** Ether-type = 0x8864 #* LCP #* Authentication #** PAP #*** filtre Wireshark : pap #*** couche 4 #*** adressage : IP #*** Identification de session ! #*** Authenticate-Request ―> #*** <― Authenticate-Ack #** CHAP #*** filtre Wireshark : chap #*** couche 2 #*** adressage : MAC #*** Identification de session ! #*** Challenge ―> #*** <― Response #*** Success ―> #* NCP / IPCP #** Configuration-Request : peut-je prendre l'IP indiqué ? #** Configuration-Ack : oui, prend-le ! #** RFC 1332, paragraphe 3.3 : Adresse IP. Cette option de configuration donne la façon de négocier l'adresse IP qui va être utilisée en local (par l'émetteur de la requête). Cela permet à l’expéditeur de la demande configuration d'indiquer l'adresse qu'il désire utiliser, ou demander au serveur de lui fournir une adresse (en envoyant 0.0.0.0) #** Pour obtenir une adresse IP valide, l'hôte envoie une requête (Configure-Request) avec l'adresse 0.0.0.0. Le serveur répond Nack et propose à l'hôte une adresse IP valide (95.136.242.54 sur la capture). #** L'hôte doit ré-demander l'adresse en spécifiant l'adresse qu'il avait reçu avec le Nack. Exercice Wireshark sur PPP, PPPoE Voir le document du module 3 sur Omnivox (Lea). On aura droit aux réponses une fois le travail sera noté =/ Filtrer les requets LCP dans la direction DCE ―> DTE Sous-protocol de PPP 0xC021 (LCP) : ppp.direction 0 and ppp.code 1 and ppp.protocol 0xc021 Filtrer les sessions PPPoE pour les conter Code 0x65 ― initiation d'une session : pppoe.code 0x65 Chercher les adresses IP attribuées à un hôte eth.dst e0:a1:d7:18:c2:73 and ppp.code 2 and ipcp Protocoles ARP et RARP La couche 2 ― les hôtes sont identifiés par une adresse physique (exemple : MAC). Protocol ARP ARP (Adress Resolution Protocol) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Address_Resolution_Protocol Wikipédia ― un protocole utilisé pour traduire une adresse de protocole de couche réseau (typiquement une adresse IPv4) en une adresse de protocole de couche de liaison (typiquement une adresse MAC) https://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc826 RFC 826. Structure des messages ARP Cache ARP Pour vérifier le cache ARP sur Linux : cat /proc/net/arp On peut aussi utiliser des commandes spécifiques : arp -n Sur Debian et Arch Linux la commande arp fait partie du paquet net-tools. On peut aussi utiliser la commande ip : ip -s neighbour Deux types d'entrées ARP : * statique ― une entrée permanente, peut être ajoutée par le système d'exploitation ou des programmes. Pour vérifier le temps de mise à jour d’entré ARP (remplacer default par le nom d'interface) : cat /proc/sys/net/ipv4/neigh/default/gc_stale_time Note : un hôte ne met à jour sa table ARP, s'il reçoit une requête ARP en diffusion sur un IP qui ne lui appartient pas (voir l'illustration) ! Configuration de routage sur Linux nano /etc/sysctl.conf Changer une lighe (de-commenter pour permettre le routage) : # ip_forward = 1 Puis il faut rendre le changement permanent : sysctl -p Protocole RARP RARP (Reverse ARP) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reverse_Address_Resolution_Protocol Wikipédia ― un protocole qui permet à partir d'une adresse matérielle (adresse MAC) de déterminer l'adresse IP d'une machine. En résumé, RARP (RFC 903) fait l'inverse de ARP (RFC 826). ... NAT sur Windows * ICS (192.168.137.x/24, pas de sous-réseaux) * RRAS (tous les options) Réseaux sans-fil et norme 802.11 Dans un réseau sans fil, les messages sont transmis par ondes radio. « Station » ― tout périphérique doté d'une interface résautique sans fil (radio). Ondes radio https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onde_radio Wikipédia ― une onde électromagnétique dont la fréquence est inférieure à 300 GHz, soit une longueur d'onde dans le vide supérieure à 1 millimètre. Ondes électromagnétiques https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onde_%C3%A9lectromagn%C3%A9tique Wikipédia ― un modèle utilisé pour représenter les rayonnements électromagnétiques. Il convient de bien distinguer : le rayonnement électromagnétique, qui est le phénomène étudié, et l'onde électromagnétique, qui est une des représentations du phénomène. Une autre représentation prend en compte l'existence du photon. Problèmes des réseaux sans fil * un hôte peut se trouver à proximité de plusieurs réseaux à la fois ; * la qualité du signal est variable en fonction de la distance, etc. Facteurs importantes * détection d'un réseau ; * maintient d'une connexion ; * etc. Norme IEEE 802.11 Norme IEEE 802.11 https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/IEEE_802.11 Wikipédia ― un ensemble de normes concernant les réseaux sans fil locaux (le Wi-Fi), définie en 1997 (la version original définissait les protocoles de communication sans-fil à la fréquence de 2.4 GHz avec des débits de 1 et 2 Mbps). Différents ajouts et améliorations y ont été faits depuis (aux couches 1 et 2), et chaque nouvelle modification à cette norme est désignée par une lettre spécifique. SSID (Service Set Identifier) https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Service_set_identifier Wikipédia ― un identifiant (nom) d'un réseau WLAN. À tout instant, une station peut être à portée d'une ou plusieurs autres stations ; pourtant le protocole Ip empêche qu'un hôte (désigné par une adresse IP) fasse partie de plus d'un réseau simultanément. Donc, le protocole de la couche 2 sur lequel IP repose doit disposer de mécanismes pour isoler les stations des autres diffuseurs dès lors qu'elles ont rejoint un réseau Ip (voir association et dissociation). Entête 802.11 Frame Control (type de trame) À lire : IPSec https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Protocol_Security Wikipédia. Protocoles du couche 3 : IPv4 et IPv6 IPv4 Description du protocole Responsabilités du protocole IP * Encapsulation * routage * Adressage * Fragmentation / réassemblage L'en-tête d'un datagramme IP Schémas d'adressage Exercice 1: 200.103.22.4, faire le plan d'adressage pour 3 sous-réseaux : * LAN1 : 7 postes * LAN2 : 15 postes * LAN3 : 2 postes Procédure (approche par hôtes): # Ranger les sous-réseaux dans l'ordre décroissant selon le nombre d'hôtes. # Chercher le nombre d'adresses nécessaire pour le plus grand sous-réseau (hôtes + 2 adresses). # Avec le masque réseau ― trouver les adresses réseau, diffusion et la plage d'adresses pour le sous-réseau. # Dans la plage restante répéter l'étape 3 pour chaque sous-réseau. LAN1 : 7 posts + 2 adresses (réseau et diffusion) = 9. 24 = 16 adresses ; masqué sur 4 bits. * Masque : 255.255.255.1111 0000 = 255.255.255.240 * Réseau : 200.103.22.0010 0000 = 200.103.22.32/28 * 1e adresse : 200.103.22.0010 0001 = 200.103.22.33 * Diffusion : 200.103.22.0010 1111 = 200.103.22.47 LAN2 : 15 posts + 2 adresses = 17. 25 = 32 adresses ; masqué sur 5 bits. * Masque : 255.255.255.1110 0000 = 255.255.255.224 * Réseau : 200.103.22.0000 0000 = 200.103.22.0/27 * 1e adresse : 200.103.22.0000 0001 = 200.103.22.1 * Diffusion : 200.103.22.0001 1111 = 200.103.22.31 LAN3 : 2 posts + 2 adresses = 4. 22 = 4 adresses ; masqué sur 2 bits. * Masque : 255.255.255.1111 1100 = 200.103.22.252 * Réseau : 200.103.22.0011 0000 = 200.103.22.48/30 * 1e adresse : 200.103.22.0011 0001 = 200.103.22.49 * Diffusion : 200.103.22.0011 0011 = 200.103.22.51 Exercice 2 : 200.103.22.0, faire le plan d'adressage pour 4 sous-réseax : * LAN1 : 15 postes * LAN2 : 7 postes * LAN3 : 7 postes * LAN4 : 7 postes Réseaux publics et privés Sous-réseaux Filtres IP ICMP NAT Exercice sur TurnKey (routage) TurnKey Core * Interface eth0 (réseau interne) ** IP : 192.168.7.1/24 * Interface eth1 (pont et DHCP) ** IP : 10.30.240.123 / 24 ** Web Shell : https://10.30.240.123:12320 ** Webmin : https://10.30.240.123:12321 ** SSH/SFTP : root@10.30.240.123 (port 22) ICMP ICMP (Internet Control Message Protocol) Wikipédia ― ... Découverte du chemin à meilleure MTU Commandes : * tracepath (Linux) * mturoute (Windows) Question : La différence importante entre les deux commandes ― ? (chercher) Service NAT Les adresses IPv4 sont une ressource limitée. NAT (Windows) : * Option ICS ** Avantages : *** Windows Client/Serveur, *** facilité de configuration ** Inconvénients : *** un seul sous-réseau en natting (192.168.137.0/24) * Option RRAS ** Avantages : *** partage de connexion pour plusieurs sous-réseaux *** configuration de protocoles de routage (RIP v1, v2, mais pas d'OSPF depuis 2003) ** Inconvénients : *** la configuration plus compliquée Le mini-DHCP, créé par Windows pour ICS et RRAS, on ne peut pas implémenter un agent de relai DHCP. Type de neud DHCP: * B-Node (recherche de résolution de noms en diffusion) * M-Node (multiples sources de résolution, B-Node ―> P-Node) * P-Node (WINS indiqué à l'hôte comme la source prioritaire de résolution de noms) * H-Node (multiples sources de résolution : P-Node ―> B-Node)Category:420-R21-MA NAT (Linux) Étape 1 : activation du routage a) provisoire echo 1 > /proc/sys/net/ipv4/ip_forward b) permanente editer le fichier /etc/sysctl.conf et activer la ligne : # net.ipv4.ip_forward = 1 Puis sysctl -p. Étape 2 : activer natting via iptables iptables -A POSTROUTING -t nat -o eth0 -j MASQUERADE Ici : eth0 ― interface de sortie (vers internet). iptables Le pare-feu de Linux ― Netfilter (intégré au noyau de Linux). Pour y accéder on utilise iptables. iptables https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iptables Wikipédia ― un logiciel libre de l'espace utilisateur Linux grâce auquel l'administrateur système peut configurer les chaînes et règles dans le pare-feu en espace noyau (et qui est composé par des modules Netfilter). Netfilter Netfilter https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netfilter Wikipédia ― un cadriciel (framework) implémentant un pare-feu au sein du noyau Linux. * Netfilter ― stateless ; * Netfilter + conntrack = stateful firewall ** États : NEW, ESTABLISHED, RELATED, INVALID Il y a 3 tables de iptables : * filter ― (par défaut) pare-feu * nat ― ... * mangle ― permet de changer le contenue de paquets Chaîne de filtres ― ... Dans une chaîne de filtres, l'ordre des règles est important. Il y a 5 chaînes prédéfinies : * PREROUTING * INPUT * FORWARD * OUTPUT * POSTROUTING Syntaxe générale iptables -A CHAÎNE CRITÈRES -j ACTION Commandes utiles Afficher la liste des règles (de la table filter) dans un format à peu près compréhensible : iptables --list Supprimer les règles (et non les stratègies) de la mémoire : iptables --flush Afficher les règles au format normal à l'écran ; généralement utilisé pour rediriger les règles dans un fichier : iptables-save > ~/iptables.txt Charger les règles en mémoire. Généralement utilisé conjointement avec un fichier de règles, exporté par iptables-save : iptables-restore < ~/iptables.txt Exemples Exemple 1. Interdire les connexions (au serveur web.test.local à l’intérieur de pare-feu) qui proviennent du réseau 10.11.12.0/24 : iptables -t filter -A INPUT -i eth0 -s 10.11.12.0/24 -p tcp --dport 80 -j DROP Exemple 2. Pour spécifier que tous les paquets qui ne sont pas affectés par une règle de la chaîne INPUT doivent être bloqués : iptables -P INPUT DROP IPv6 Description du protocole IPv6 https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPv6 Wikipédia ― un protocole réseau sans connexion de la couche 3 du modèle OSI. Grâce à des adresses de 128 bits au lieu de 32 bits, IPv6 dispose d'un espace d'adressage bien plus important qu'IPv4. Cette quantité d'adresses considérable permet une plus grande flexibilité dans l'attribution des adresses et une meilleure agrégation des routes dans la table de routage d'Internet. IPv6 est l'aboutissement des travaux menés au sein de l'IETF au cours des années 1990 pour succéder à IPv4 et ses spécifications ont été finalisées dans la RFC 2460 en décembre 1998. IPv6 a été standardisé dans la RFC 8200 en juillet 2017. Types d'adresses IPv6 * Adresses globales * Adresses locales uniques * Adresses de liaison locale Adresses globales Les équivalents des adresses publiques en IPv4. Adresses locales uniques Équivalentes aux adresses privées. Commencent par fc: ou fd: (seules les fd: sont utilisées actuellement). Adresses de liaison locale Équivalentes aux adresses privées « APIPA ». Commencent par fe:80:0:0:0:. Chaque interface conforme à IPv6 doit être associée à une adresse de liaison locale ; cette adresse est obligatoire pour le bon fonctionnement de NDP (auto-configuration) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Link-local_address#IPv6 Wikipédia. Deux méthodes sont utilisées pour générer une adresse IPv6 de liaison locale : * basé sur MAC https://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc4862 RFC 4862 * basé sur génération aléatoire https://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc4941 RFC 4941 L'adresse de liaison locale est générée comme suit : # Ajouter ff:fe aprés le troisième octet de l'adresse MAC # Inverser le 7e bit du premier octet # Ajouter le préfixe de liaison locale Exemple : MAC = 5c:f9:dd:e7:35:28 # 5c:f9:dd:ff:fe:e7:35:28 # 5c16 = 9210 = 010111002 ―> 010111102 = 9410 = 5e16 # fe80::5ef9:ddff:fee7:3528 Remarque. Au contraire d'APIPA IPv4, la version IPv6 n'a pas besoin de serveur DHCP. Structure des adresses IPv6 Réseaux publics et privés Category:Abstract Category:Plan de cours Category:RFC Category:Wireshark Category:DNS Category:Protocole Category:IPv4 Category:IPv6